The Ballad Of Little Joe
The Ballad Of Little Joe is the twentieth episode in the VeggieTales series. It was released on August 5, 2003. It's lesson is facing hardships. Plot In the opening countertop segment, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber argue about how best to convey "a lesson in facing hardship". Bob insists that a Bible story would be best while Larry stands by a promise that the Veggies do a Western. A compromise is reached: the resulting story, "The Ballad of Little Joe", is a Western-style Bible story. The story follows the Biblical account of Joseph and his multi-colored coat from the book of Genesis. As the story begins we are introduced to the brothers (played by the French Peas) and then to Little Joe who is very different indeed. Among his unique skills are the abilities to solve problems, organize resources, and interpret dreams. We soon learn that it is Joe's birthday, and the brothers' father (Pa Grape) lavishes attention and gifts upon him. When Joe foretells a time when his brothers will bow down before him, their jealousy turns to spite, and they decide to sell him into slavery. He ends up working at a saloon for Mr. McPotipher at Dodgeball City, and his unique skills quickly make him an invaluable employee. Also working at the saloon is Miss Kitty (Madame Blueberry) who entertains the patrons from the stage. She also becomes jealous of Joe when he is named Employee of the Month in her place. She frames him and he is imprisoned for the theft of gold, a crime he did not commit. Joe keeps a positive attitude in jail and is able to help two inmates who have been haunted by dreams. His predictions come true: one is released, and the other is sent to work on a chain gang. When his reputation comes to the attention of the Mayor (Mr. Nezzer), Joe is summoned to interpret a particularly disturbing dream of the latter, in which seven fat cows are devoured by seven scrawny cows. Joe understands immediately and warns the Mayor: there will be seven years of plenty followed by seven years of famine; fill the storehouses now so you'll be prepared. Joe is put in charge of distributing the grain during the years of famine. When he recognizes his own family has come to procure food, he is overcome with emotion. He wants to reveal himself to them, but first needs to know if they have changed. He devises a plan where he frames the youngest brother, Benjamin, for theft to see how they respond. When all the brothers insist on taking the fall in his place and rue the previous loss of another brother, Joe reveals his identity. The story concludes with the happy reunion. The Veggie Tales video Moe and the Big Exit is a sequel to this episode. Cast of Characters *Larry The Cucumber as Little Joe *Jean Claude Pea as Jude *Jerry Gourd as The Blacksmith *Bob the Tomato as Sheriff Bob *Philippe Pea as Reuben *Pa Grape as Little Joe's father *Jimmy Gourd Baker *Mr. Lunt as a servant *Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones *Archibald Asparagus as the banker *Scallion #1 as Executioner *Junior Asparagus as Benjamin *Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty *Scooter as McPotipher *Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City *Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City *Reuben as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Simeon as Himself *Levi as Himself *Izzy as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Zeb as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Banana as Themselves *Gad as Himself *Ash as Himself *Dan as Himself *Natty as Himself *Jude as Himself *Cowboy Carrots as Themselves *Ma Carrot as Citizens of Dodgeball City *Pizza as Themselves *Drinks as Themselves *Root Beer as Themselves *Slushies as Themselves *Checkers as Themselves *Mr. Twisty Cheese Curls as Themselves *Coins as Themselves *Pancakes as Themselves *Cake as Themselves *Ice Cream *Milk *Apples *Chocolate Chip Cookies Segments *Countertop Intro *The Ballad of Little Joe (Part I) *[Silly Song: Bellybutton *The Ballad of Little Joe (Part II) *QWERTY Closer Songs In addition to the ubiquitous "VeggieTales Theme" and "What We Have Learned," this episode contains the following songs: *''Happy Ki-Yi Birthday, sung by the French Peas and Mr. Lunt *''Dream of a Dozen Cactus, sung by Little Joe *''Oh Little Joe I'', sung by McPotipher and patrons of the Rootin' Tootin' Pizza Place *''I'm Blue'', sung by Miss Kitty *''Oh Little Joe II'', sung by Little Joe, Sheriff Bob, the Baker, and the Blacksmith *''Mayor's Dream'', sung by the Mayor *''The Bellybutton Song, sung by Boyz in the Sink Trivia * One of the wanted posters in the jail has Phil Vischer on it. *This is a parody of Joseph and his Brothers and also ''Dreamworks' Joseph: King of Dreams. *The character parody of Asenath does not appear. Category:VeggieTales episodes